Endless Summer Nights
by Renthead621
Summary: Pre Rent RogerOC story. Roger and his family have a summer house in a beach club town and he falls for the girl down the block. Inspired by the Richard Marx song of the same name. Please read and review. Thanks. COMPLETE. Sequel coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

"Roger, are you packed?" Mrs. Davis yelled up the stairs as Mr. Davis packed the car.

"I'm almost done, hang on." he yelled back stuffing his clothes into a gym bag. "Can I bring my guitar?" he asked poking his head out his door.

"Yes, you can bring your guitar. Now let's go. Your father wants to beat the traffic." she yelled as he ran down the stairs. "Is that all you're bringing?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, it's all I need." he said looking down at her as he held his gym bag in one hand and his guitar case in the other.

"OK, but you're gonna be doing a lot of laundry." she said as they left the house.

"It's cool." he smiled looking down at her as he tossed his bag into the trunk of the Caprice Classic his father drove.

"Let's get going." Mr. Davis said looking over at him as he closed the trunk.

"Dad, can we stop at that diner? The one with all the rock memorabillia in it?" he asked looking up at his father.

"Possibly." Mr. Davis smiled as they left the driveway in Elizabethtown, NY. It was located upstate near Plattsburgh.

"Cool. Thanks dad." he smiled leaning back in the seat to get comfortable. It usually took about 8 hours to get to their summer home in Atlantic Beach, Long Island. It was a beach club town. Mr. Davis usually brought Roger and Mrs. Davis down the first weekend after school got out and they stayed until Labor Day weekend as he drove up and down each weekend. Roger usually hated it, but he it was the summer before he was going off to college, so he was looking forward to spending that time with his parents. They were actually pretty cool. Not lame like his friends parents were. He liked spending time with his parents. Roger quickly fell asleep in the back of the car.

* * *

"Roger, can you help your father with the bags? I need to go down the block to say hi to Mrs. Campinelli." Mrs. Davis asked as they got out of the car.

"Sure mom. Tell her I said hi and I'll be by to play with Charlie after I'm done helping dad." he smiled looking over at her.

"OK sweetie." she smiled before starting down the block. As Roger watched her he noticed a young woman coming out of the house on the corner. She had golden blond hair that flowed halfway down her back and she was wearing a pink tank top and denim shorts. She got into a classic red Dodge Charger. It looked like a 70's model. He couldn't help but notice her beauty. As she pulled out of the driveway and drove off Mr. Davis tried to get his attention.

"Roger, come on. We have to get these things in the house." he smiled looking over at his son.

"Sure, OK dad." he smiled looking away as he finished helping him with the bags.

"So what are your plans this summer?" Mr. Davis asked looking over at Roger.

"I don't know. Hang out maybe." he said looking over at him.

"With that pretty blond who lives on the corner?" he asked smiling at him.

"Dad." he said looking at him embarrassed.

"What? You do think she's pretty, don't you?" he asked smiling over at him.

"Um... yeah, I guess." he admitted looking down at his feet.

"So go introduce yourself when she gets home. She looks about your age." Mr. Davis smiled before carrying his and Mrs. Davis' bags into their room.

"I wouldn't know what to say." he said following him to his room.

"You'll figure it out. Maybe if you sit on the porch with your guitar she'll come down and talk to you." he smiled looking over at him.

"Maybe." he smiled before putting his bags into his room. As Roger unpacked his clothes, he looked out the window to see if that girl on the corner was home yet. He didn't see her car, so he assumed she wasn't. As he laid down on his bed, he thought about her. Running down the stairs of the house. Her hair bouncing. She looked so beautiful. Soon he fell asleep.

"Roger, we're barbequeing. You need to help your dad." Mrs. Davis yelled waking Roger out of his sleep.

"Mhmm, I'm coming mom." he groaned trying to wake up.

"I was thinking of inviting the new neighbors on the corner." she smiled as he came out of his room.

"Dad, you told her?" he asked looking over at Mr. Davis.

"I'm sorry Roger. I didn't know it was a secret." Mr. Davis said carrying the steaks out to the back yard.

"It wasn't, it's just... I don't want mom to ruin it for me." he said looking over at him.

"I'm not gonna ruin it for you. When she came home, I happened to notice she looked at the house. I mentioned it to your father and he said you had a little thing for her." she smiled making the macaroni salad.

"She's home? And she was looking at the house? Really?" he asked looking over at her.

"Yeah, really. I think she's playing catch with her younger brother now. Maybe if you went outside you could get her attention." she smiled looking up at him.

"Thanks mom. I owe you." he smiled rushing into his room to brush his hair and get his guitar. He went out on the porch and sat in the lawn chair and began strumming his guitar. As he began playing, he noticed her look up. She began walking down the block to see where the music was coming from. When she got to the Davis house she opened the gate.

"You play that really good." she smiled looking up at him taking her sunglasses off.

"Thanks. I've been playing since I was 12." he smiled looking up from the guitar.

"Did you just move in?" she asked sitting on the top step.

"Not really. My parents have owned this house since I was about 10. We come here every summer. But I've never seen you here before." he said taking the guitar off of his lap and standing it next to him on the porch.

"Yeah, we moved in this past winter." she smiled looking up at him. "Where do you live normally?" she asked looking up at him.

"Elizabethtown. It's upstate." he smiled looking down at her.

"That's cool. Do you go to school up there?" she asked before looking down at her hand. That was a stupid question, of course he went to school up there.

"Yeah. Well I used to. I graduated last week." he smiled looking down at her.

"That's cool. I have one more year to go. I can't wait until I'm out of school. I never want to go back again." she said smiled as she looked up at him.

"What about college?" he asked looking down at her.

"I'm not going. At least I don't want to. My mom wants me to go, but I wanna be a writer and I figure if I don't have it, college is not gonna teach me how to be one." she said looking up at him.

"I guess. I'm Roger by the way." he smiled looking down at her.

"Right, names. It's funny. We've been sitting here talking and we have no idea what each others names were. I'm sorry, I'm Brenda." she smiled looking up at him

"Brenda, do you wanna eat with us? My dad's barbequeing and we have plenty." he smiled looking down at her.

"I can't. I have to help my grandmother make dinner. Maybe I'll see you around." she smiled getting up.

"It was really nice to meet you Brenda. I hope I do. See you around that is." he said getting up.

"I'll be at the beach around the corner tomorrow. I usually go about 11. Maybe I'll see you there." she smiled starting down the stairs.

"I'll be there. Bye." he smiled looking down at her as she put her sunglasses back on and started back down the block to her house. As he watched her Mrs. Davis came out of the house.

"So Brenda, huh? That's a nice name." she smiled looking over at him.

"How long were you standing there?" he asked looking down at her.

"Long enough to see that she likes you back." she smiled looking up at him with her arms folded.

"Yeah yeah. Is dinner ready yet?" he asked looking down at her.

"Almost. Looks like this could turn out to be a summer to remember." she smiled as he grabbed his guitar and went back in the house. He hoped she was right. There was something about Brenda that made him feel good. Her smiled was so pretty and her hair looked so soft. She had beautiful blue eyes. He couldn't help but notice them when she took her sunglasses off. They were light blue and incredible. He could stare into those eyes for hours.

A/N: Yes, another preRent, RogerOC story. I have a thing for them, I know. This story was inspired by the Richard Marx song Endless Summer Nights. It came on while I was driving up to Plattsburgh and the story just came into my head. I hope you enjoy.

Renthead621


	2. Chapter 2

When Roger woke up the next morning he looked over at the clock. It was 10:30. When he saw the time, he quickly got up and went into the shower. He wanted to meet Brenda at the beach at 11. "Good morning Roger. What are you doing ready to early?" Mr. Davis asked looking up at Roger as he ate his bacon.

"I'm going to the beach." he smiled pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"You're gonna meet Brenda at the beach, aren't you?" he asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, she invited me to meet her at 11." he smiled looking down at him.

"You like her, don't you?" he asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, she's OK." he answered trying to act casually.

"It looks like she's more than OK." he smiled looking over at him.

"I gotta go. I'll see you later dad." he smiled before getting up and leaving the house. As he walked down the block he was excited about seeing Brenda at the beach. He couldn't wait. The more excited he got, the faster he walked. When he got to the beach he began looking for Brenda. He noticed her in the water. She was talking to a guy. When he saw this his heart sank. He turned around and began to walk back up the beach. When he did, he heard someone yell his name.

"Roger. Roger, wait. Where are you going?" she asked coming out of the water.

"I'm sorry. I um... I forgot my sun block." he said looking down at her.

"You can use mine. Come on. I want you to meet my best friend Eric." she smiled taking his hand and dragging him towards the water where Eric was coming out.

"Hi. You must be Roger. Brenda has told me so much about you." he smiled looking up at him.

"Hey. Yeah, I'm Roger. It's nice to meet you." he smiled looking down at Brenda.

"Do you wanna get something to eat? I'm starving." Brenda smiled looking up at Roger.

"Yeah, I could eat." he smiled as Eric smiled at them.

"I'm gonna stay here and catch some rays. Bring me back a burger and fries. And don't forget my diet soda." Eric smiled looking up at them before going to the blanket.

"OK, we'll be back in a bit." Brenda smiled wrapping the towel around her waist.

"Is that you're um... boyfriend?" Roger asked as they walked to the beach club next to the beach.

"Eric? Oh my God, no. Eric's gay." she laughed looking up at him.

"Oh. He is?" he smiled trying not to look so happy.

"Yeah. I can't believe you thought Eric was my boyfriend." she laughed looking up at him as they climbed the steps to the cafeteria of the beach club.

"Yeah well, I say you guys in the water and... I don't know. It just looked like you guys were dating or something." he said as they stood on the deck.

"Roger, Eric is like my girlfriend, you know? I could never date him." she smiled looking up at him as she took his hand. "And anyway, I like you." she smiled as he smiled back down at her. His heart pounded and his mouth became dry.

"I like you too Brenda." he smiled before lifting his hand up to her face and leaning down to kiss her.

"I like that." she smiled looking into his green eyes.

"I've been wanting to do that since yesterday." he smiled looking down into her blue eyes.

"I'm glad you did it." she smiled still holding his hand tight.

"Are you ready to eat?" he smiled looking down at her.

"Yeah, I'm ready." she smiled before they went into the cafeteria holding hands. As they ate their lunch, they got to know each other better. Roger learned that Brenda's family had just moved from Queens and Brenda learned that Roger wanted to go to college for music appreciation and be a rock star. He told her that when he got out of college, he planned on moving to the city and playing clubs until a record producer discovered him. They sat in the cafeteria for hours just talking. After a while, Eric came in wondering what happened to them.

"There you are. I thought Roger kidnapped you and was holding you for ransom." he teased looking down at them.

"We're sorry Eric. We just got to talking and..." Brenda started when Eric cut her off.

"Don't worry about it. I figured this boy was keeping you all to himself. Luckily Robin came and brought me a sandwich. Otherwise, I'd be lying dead on the beach from malnutrition." he laughed looking down at them.

"You are such a drama queen." Brenda laughed looking up at him.

"Yeah well, that's me. A queen." he laughed looking down at them.

"We'll be down in a little while, OK? I promise." she smiled looking up at him.

"OK sweetie. Just don't keep me waiting. We're losing daylight and you have to be home for dinner." he smiled looking down at her.

"I know. My mom is such a pain. Hey, why don't you come and hang out with us later? We usually just hang out at the beach by Robin's house. But it's got a playground so we have fun." she smiled looking up at Roger.

"I would like that. Thanks." he smiled as his green eyes met her gorgeous blue ones.

"Don't thank me. I'm doing it because I want to see you again." she smiled looking up at him.

"I'm glad because I wanna see you again too." he smiled leaning in to kiss her before they got up and went back to the beach. They played in the ocean and continued to talk. When she looked at her watch she realized it was almost dinner time.

"I have to go home now. My mom's gonna flip if I'm not home for dinner." she said as they got out of the water and dried off.

"What time do you want me to pick you up tonight?" he asked looking down at her.

"How about 7? You can come to my house and we'll take my car." she smiled looking up at him.

"OK. I'd like that." he smiled as he started walking Brenda home. When they got to Brenda's house they stood outside. "I'll see you at 7, OK?" he smiled looking down at her.

"OK. I can't wait." she smiled as he leaned down to kiss her. "Bye." she laughed before going into the house.

"Bye." he whispered watching her.

"Who is that boy?" her mother asked looking down at her.

"That's Roger. He's staying down the block for the summer." she said going into her room.

"Why did he kiss you?" she asked following her.

"Because we're dating mom. It's not a big deal." she said putting her towel in the hamper that was in the corner of her room.

"You're dating him? You just met him." she asked standing in the doorway.

"Mom, I like him. He lives in Elizabethtown, upstate and he just graduated. He's going to college in the fall and he's taking music. He's a musician. He plays guitar." she said turning to her.

"I still don't think it's a good idea for you to date him. What's gonna happen when he goes back home and you're left behind?" she asked sitting on Brenda's bed.

"Mom, I'm not gonna fall in love with him. I'm just gonna date him for the summer. Plus I like talking to him. He's really nice." she said looking down at her as she leaned against her dresser.

"How do you know you're not gonna fall in love with him? You don't know what the summer will bring." she asked looking up at her.

"Mom, can't you just let me have fun? I like him." she asked looking down at her.

"OK Brenda, but when that boy breaks your heart at the end of the summer, I don't want to hear about it." she said getting up from the bed.

"Fine. I'm gonna go in the shower. Roger's gonna hang out with me, Robin and Eric tonight." she said looking over at her.

"Fine Brenda. Dinner will be ready in a half an hour, so don't take too long. It's your night to set the table." she said looking over at her.

"OK mom. Thanks." she smiled looking over at her before going into the bathroom and starting the shower.

* * *

"So you're going out with Brenda tonight?" Mr. Davis asked looking up at Roger as he washed his dish in the sink.

"Yeah, she invited me to hang out with her and her friends." he smiled looking down at him.

"Did you kiss her?" he asked looking up at him.

"Um... yeah. This afternoon at the beach. Before we ate lunch together." he smiled turning around to lean against the sink.

"That's great Roger. Just be careful, OK? You're going home at the end of the summer. I don't want your heart to get broken." he said looking up at him.

"I won't dad. I gotta go. I have to pick Brenda up." he smiled looking down at him.

"OK son. I'll see you later. Have fun." he smiled looking up at him as Roger left the house to pick Brenda up.


	3. Chapter 3

"This place is really cool." Roger smiled looking down at Brenda as they approached the beach.

"Yeah, we like it. We can play our radio and no one bothers us." she smiled looking up at him.

"Bren, you're here. Thank God. Will you please tell Eric that George Michael is not gay?" Robin asked looking down at Brenda.

"Eric, he is so not gay. Look how hot he is. And he always has these sexy super models in his videos. Would you leave Robin alone?" she laughed as Roger started to laugh. "What are you laughing about?" she asked looking up at Roger.

"Nothing." he laughed as she stopped in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"No, what? I wanna hear this." she smiled looking up at him.

"Um, I agree with Eric. I think he's gay too." he said looking down at her.

"He is not gay." she argued smiling up at him.

"OK Baby. If you say so." he laughed leaning down to pick her up and carry her onto the beach.

"Roger, put me down." she squealed as Eric and Robin laughed.

"Why? I like picking you up. Plus if I'm holding you, you can't beat me up for saying your boy is gay." he laughed looking at her.

"I like you holding me." she smiled leaning in to kiss him.

"Me too." he smiled putting her down and looking into her beautiful blue eyes. She wasn't wearing make up, but she looked perfect anyway.

"Come on you two. You're not gonna make out all night, are you?" Eric asked looking up at them.

"Sorry. We were just..." Roger apologized looking over at them.

"It's OK. But if you hurt our friend, we will hunt you down." Robin said pointing at him.

"Robin, would you stop? Come on. I wanna listen to some tunes on the radio." Brenda smiled taking Roger's hand and leading him towards the radio.

"Me too." he smiled looking down at her as they sat by the radio. They listened to music and sang along to the songs that came on. Brenda sat between Roger's legs and he played with her hair. He and his family had spent every summer since he was was younger and he never had a better summer. And they had only been there a day. He knew this summer was gonna be the best summer he had ever had. He liked Brenda and Brenda liked him. Their relationship was only gonna last until Labor Day, but he wanted to make the most of the time they had together. When it was time for Brenda to go home, they got in her car and she drove them home. "I had a great time Brenda. Thanks for inviting me." he smiled as they sat in her car in the driveway.

"I told you. Don't thank me. I wanted to spend more time with you." she smiled as they moved closer to one another.

"I'm glad. I wanted to spend more time with you too." he whispered as he leaned over to kiss her. He lifted his hand to her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"I really have to go inside Roger. Not that I want to, but my mom is looking at us from her bedroom window and I'm afraid she's gonna have a heart attack if I don't." she laughed running her fingers through his hair.

"OK. I'll see you tomorrow at the beach?" he asked looking down at her.

"Definitely." she smiled kissing him again before they got out of the car. "Bye Roger." she smiled looking back at him as he stood by her car.

"Bye Brenda." he smiled watching her go in the house.

"Good night." she laughed standing on her porch.

"Good night." he smiled before walking backwards towards his house.

"Bye." she repeated laughing as she opened the door to her house.

"Bye." he laughed looking up at her as she went into the house. When she closed the door he turned around to run home. He was so excited about his night with Brenda he rushed into the house. His parents were still up watching tv when he got in.

"You're home early. How was your date with Brenda?" Mr. Davis asked looking up at him.

"It was amazing. I really like her dad. She's so much fun. Did you know she could sing? She's amazing too. You should hear her. We were singing along to the radio and she was so good." he told him excitedly as he sat on the couch.

"That's great Roger. We're glad you had a good night." Mrs. Davis smiled looking over at him.

"I had an amazing night." he smiled getting up. "I'm gonna go to bed. I'm meeting up with Brenda at the beach again. I'll see you in the morning." he smiled looking down at them.

"Good night Roger." Mrs. Davis smiled looking up at him as he went to his room. "He's gonna get hurt, isn't he?" she asked looking over at her husband.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so." he said looking over at her as they continued to watch tv. The next morning Roger was up early again to meet Brenda at the beach. When he got out of the shower Mr. Davis was in the kitchen making coffee.

"Hey dad. What are you doing up so early?" he asked looking over at him.

"I was thinking of leaving this morning. I have to be back at the office tomorrow and I don't want to be on the road all night." he said looking over at him.

"Does mom know?" he asked standing at the counter.

"Yeah, she does. Listen Roger, try not to spend too much time with Brenda, OK? Your mom and I are afraid that you're falling for Brenda already and we don't want you to get hurt at the end of the summer when we have to go home and leave her behind." he said pouring himself and Roger a cup of coffee.

"I know dad, but I can't help it. She's really great. I like her a lot." he said taking his coffee cup.

"I know you do Roger. But you have Berklee in the fall and that's in Boston. Boston may be close, but it's not close enough to have a relationship with someone who lives here." he said looking up at him.

"I know dad. I just really like her. A lot. She's incredible and amazing and beautiful and fun. I don't know. I mean, I know it's complicated, but I like her and I like being with her. She's really great dad." he said looking up at his father.

"I know son. Just be careful, OK?" he said looking over at him.

"OK dad. I'll try." he smiled taking his coffee mug into his room to finish getting ready for the beach.

* * *

"Brenda, I don't like you spending so much time with that boy. You've seen him everyday for the last 3 weeks." Mrs. Durlach said looking over at Brenda who was getting ready to go to the beach.

"Mom, he's not that boy. His name is Roger and I really like him. Why can't you just let me have fun?" she asked putting her towel in her beach bag.

"I have been letting you have fun, but I just know you're gonna get hurt. He lives all the way upstate and you're down here. How are you gonna keep dating him like that?" she asked sitting on her daughters bed.

"He's going to Berklee in Boston in the fall. Boston is closer than upstate, right?" she asked looking down at her as she put her sandals on.

"Not that much closer. Actually it's a different state." she said looking over at her.

"I know. Listen mom, I gotta go. I'm meeting Roger. I'll see you later." she said putting her bag on her shoulder and beginning to walk out of the room. "Oh, would you mind if I eat at Roger's house tonight? His mom is making her awesome macaroni salad." she asked looking down at her.

"No, it's fine Brenda. Just be home by curfew." she said looking up at her.

"I always am. Thanks mom." she smiled before leaving the house.

* * *

"You are so beautiful." Roger said looking at Brenda as they swam in the ocean.

"And you are the most amazing man in the world." she laughed swimming to him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That's only because you are the most amazing woman in the world." he smiled leaning in to kiss her.

"This is the best summer I've ever had." she smiled as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Me too." he whispered leaning in to kiss her more. This kiss was like none of the others he had given her in the last 3 weeks. "I love you Brenda." he smiled looking into her blue eyes.

"I love you too Roger." she smiled holding him tight. "I was thinking maybe tonight we could hang out just you and me." she suggested pulling back to look into his green eyes.

"Do you mean...?" he asked looking at her.

"Yeah, I do." she whispered leaning in to kiss him.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking at her.

"Yeah. I'm sure." she smiled leaning in to kiss him again. "I wanna be with you." she smiled running her fingers through is short wet blond hair.

"I wanna be with you too Brenda." he smiled as he held her close to him.

"Do you see what I see?" Robin asked Eric as they sat on the blanket on the beach watching Brenda and Roger in the water.

"Yep. She's fallen for him." Eric said looking over at her.

"This is not gonna end well, is it?" she asked looking over at him.

"You never know. Roger's fallen for her too. Do you see how he looks at her? I wish a guy would look at me that way." he said looking over at her.

"Eric, he's going to Boston in the fall. She's gonna get hurt." she said looking over at him.

"Why don't we just let her have her fun until then, OK? We'll see what happens after that." he said smiling at them.

"OK, I guess. But she's gonna need us to pick up the pieces when he leaves." she said looking at him.

"I know and we will be." Eric told her looking back at the water to watch Roger and Brenda play in the water.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on Baby. We gotta start getting ready to go home." Roger smiled looking down at Brenda who was laying on his bare chest on the beach. They had been spending a lot of time alone in the last week. They would sneak onto the beach and make love until Brenda had to be home for curfew.

"Roger, I don't want to go home. I wanna stay here all night with you." Brenda smiled looking up at him as she leaned her chin on his chest.

"I know Baby. Me neither. But we have to go home. If I don't get you home by curfew, your mom is gonna kill me." he smiled leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"I know. She's so annoying these days." she laughed looking up at him.

"She just loves you Bren. She doesn't want you to get hurt." he said caressing her face.

"I'm not gonna get hurt Roger. You and me, we're here now. We can't think about what's gonna happen after Labor Day. I can't think about after Labor Day." she said rolling over on the blanket to get her clothes.

"Brenda, this has been the best month of my life and we have another one left. We have to enjoy that." he said looking over at her.

"I know. We better get dressed. I have to be home soon." she said looking over at him before putting her clothes on.

"Brenda, I love you." he said taking her hand.

"I love you too Roger." she whispered before turning away from him to finish getting dressed.

"Brenda, I'm gonna go to school around here. I don't want to leave you." he said looking over at her as they both got dressed.

"Roger, you can't stay here. You've been accepted at Berklee. You can't blow that off. It's the best music school there is." she said turning to him.

"But Brenda, I wanna be with you and you wanna be with me. I can stay at my parents summer house and then when you graduate we can go to school together. Berklee has a great writing program too. We can go together Bren. You and me." he said looking over at her.

"I can't let you blow off Berklee in the fall for me. You're gonna be a rock star Roger. If you blow off Berklee this fall, you know you're not gonna go next fall. You're gonna get so wrapped up in being with me, you're gonna get sidetracked and then you'll never do what you love. What you should be doing. Roger, please. Go to Berklee in the fall. It's what you're meant to do. We'll be OK." she said looking over at him holding back tears.

"But I wanna be with you. Here." he said taking her face in his hands.

"And I wanna be with you, but it's gonna have to wait. You need to go Roger. I believe in your talent too much to let you blow it off." she said trying to smiled as tears filled her eyes.

"I'm sorry Baby. I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanna be with you. I love you Bren." he told her before leaning in to kiss her.

"I know Roger. I love you too." she whispered looking into his green eyes.

"Come on. I gotta take you home now." he said kissing her forehead before bringing her close to his chest.

"OK." she said quietly wrapping her arms around his waist and holding him tight before they picked up the blanket and put it in the trunk of her car before they went home.

"Good night Baby. I love you." he smiled leaning down to kiss her as they stood outside Brenda's house.

"I love you too Roger. I'll see you tomorrow." she smiled looking up at him.

"OK Baby. I'll pick you up for the beach at 10, OK?" he smiled looking down at her.

"How about you pick me up at 8 and we don't go to the beach?" she suggested looking up at him.

"What do you wanna do?" he asked playing with her pony tail.

"Anything, as long as we're together." she smiled looking up at him.

"OK Baby. I'll see you at 8. I love you." he smiled kissing her again.

"I love you too. Bye." she smiled before turning around to go in the house. When she got to her room, she cried softly on her bed. She knew at the end of the summer Roger was leaving, but she didn't care at the time. All she cared about was that she liked him and she wanted to spend some time with him. She never anticipated them falling in love. She had to stay to finish high school and he had to go to Boston. To Berklee. As Brenda's mother stood outside her daughters room, she fought the urge to go in and comfort her. She knew this was something Brenda had to deal with on her own. Brenda didn't sleep much that night. She couldn't wait until 8 am. She needed to see Roger. She needed to spend as much time with him as she could before the summer was through. When she got up, no one else in the house was up. She went into the shower and started getting ready. As she got dressed her mother woke up and went into her room.

"Brenda, where are you going so early?" she asked standing in Brenda's doorway.

"I'm going out with Roger. We're just gonna hang out today. We need to get out of this town." she said brushing her long, wet hair.

"Brenda, I know you're falling for him. Do you really think you should be spending more time with him?" she asked looking up at her.

"Mom, we've been over this. I want to spend as much time with him as I can before Labor Day. After that we're gonna keep dating and he's gonna come to see me whenever he can." she said putting her hair in a pony tail before putting on her sandals.

"Brenda, be careful, OK? Don't do anything stupid." she said looking over at her.

"I'm fine mom, really. I gotta go. Roger will be here in a little while and I don't want him to wake anyone up. I'll be home by curfew." she said leaning over to kiss her before leaving the house and meeting Roger at her car.

"Hey Baby." he smiled wrapping his arms around her waist and picking her up before kissing her.

"Hi." she laughed wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him close.

"Are you ready?" he asked smiling at her.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Do you wanna drive?" she smiled looking over at him.

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, why not? I wanna watch you drive for a change." she laughed handing him the keys before they got in the car and drove off.

* * *

"OK, so I was thinking about something." Roger said holding Brenda in his arms as they sat in the front seat of Brenda's car.

"What were you thinking about Baby?" she asked leaning her head back to look at him.

"I was thinking, maybe you could tell your mom that you're sleeping over Robin's house and we could spend the whole night together. Holding each other. Making love." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"Don't you think my mom would catch on when you don't come home and your parents call her to see if we're together?" she asked turning to face hiim.

"Bren, I really don't have a curfew. I'm 18. They wouldn't have to know that I didn't come home. I usually leave to meet up with you before they get up, so they wouldn't know anything." he said looking down at her.

"Don't you think your parents would know something is up when you don't come home at the usual time?" she asked looking up at him.

"Baby, I could just tell them that your mom extended your curfew and not to wait up for me. It'll be OK Baby." he smiled leaning in to kiss her again.

"Do you really think we could get away with it?" she asked starting to smile.

"Yeah, I do. I really want to spend the whole night with you. Falling asleep with you in my arms and waking up to your beautiful face." he smiled looking down at her.

"OK. We'll do it tomorrow night. But where are we gonna sleep?" she asked looking up at him.

"In here. It holds so many great memories already." he smiled kissing her again.

"OK, we'll do it." she laughed looking into his green eyes.

"Cool. I can't wait." he smiled wrapping his arms around her and holding her close to him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Brenda, where the hell have you been all night?" Mrs. Durlach asked as Brenda entered the house at 7 in the morning.

"Mom... what are you doing up so early?" she asked surprised.

"Mrs. Davis called me to tell me that Roger didn't come home last night, so I called Robin's mother and she said you weren't there. Did you spend the night out with Roger?" she asked as Brenda went to her room.

"Yeah mom, OK. I spent the night with Roger. We're in love mom and we want to be together. He's leaving in a few weeks and we just wanted to spend one whole night together." she said sitting on her bed.

"Brenda, what are you thinking? You're 17. You're having sex with him?" she asked looking down at her.

"Yeah mom. I told you, we're in love." she said looking up at her.

"How could you be in love? You've only known each other for a month." she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"We are mom. You don't know how we feel." she said looking up at her with tears in her eyes.

"Brenda, he's leaving to go home in a few weeks and then he's gonna be away at college in Boston. You're gonna get your heart broken." she argued sitting on her bed.

"Roger loves me. He would never hurt me. We want to be together mom." she told her as tears fell from her eyes.

"Sweetie, I know you think you two can handle having a long distance relationship, but even adults have a hard time with that. You two are 17 and 18. How long do you think you two can do this?" she asked taking her daughters hand.

"We can do it mom. We're really in love." she cried getting up and rushing out of the house.

"Brenda, get back here." Mrs. Durlach yelled as Brenda ran to Roger's house. When she got there she knocked on the door. Roger opened the door.

"Roger, can we go somewhere? Please? I have to get out of here." she cried looking up at him.

"Yeah, let's go." he told her leaving the house. They went to Brenda's car and quickly left.

"My mom doesn't understand Roger. She doesn't think we're really in love. She thinks that we're too young to handle a long distance relationship. She thinks that we're moving too fast." she cried looking over at him as he drove her car.

"Baby, calm down. It's OK. It doesn't matter what she thinks. All that matter is how we feel about each other and we're in love. We'll do anything to stay together." he told her pulling over to the side of the road to turn to her.

"What if she's right Roger? What if we can't handle this? I don't want to lose you Roger." she asked looking up at him.

"She's not Brenda. You're not gonna lose me. I promise." he said taking her in his arms.

"I hope you're right." she said looking up at him as she held him tighter.

* * *

"Randy, I don't know what to do. They've been sneaking out to spend the night together. Things are really getting serious. More serious than we feared it would get." Mrs. Davis said looking down at her husband.

"We knew this was gonna happen Tina. We just need to let this run it's course." he said getting up from the couch.

"I'm afraid he's gonna skip Berklee to be with her. He can't not go to college Randy. He's too smart not to go." she said looking up at him.

"He's still gonna go to Berklee Tina. He's been wanting it since he was 12. He's not about to give it up. Not even for a girl." he said wrapping his arms around her.

"I hope not." she said leaning into him.

"Tina, they'll try to make a go of it while Roger's at school and then they'll see that they can't handle it.and they'll move on. They're teenagers. They need to experience things on their own. You'll see." he said kissing her head.

"I'm just afraid he's gonna throw away his future to be with her." she said looking up at him.

"He's not gonna throw his future away to be with her. No matter how much he loves her." he said looking down at her.

"OK. Maybe I'm over reacting. But I would feel better if you talked to him. He listens to you." she said looking up at him.

"OK Tina. I'll talk to him." he smiled looking down at her as Roger entered the house.

"Hey dad. I didn't know you were coming down tonight." he said looking over at his father.

"Yeah, I figured I'd take a long weekend. How are you doing?" he asked looking over at him.

"I'm great. Me and Brenda are going to the point tomorrow." he smiled looking over at him.

"So things are going good with you and Brenda?" he asked looking over at him.

"Yeah dad. Things are going great with us. I'm gonna go to bed. I have to meet up with Brenda early in the morning." he smiled looking up at him.

"OK Roger. Good night." he smiled as Roger started towards his room.

"Good night dad." he smiled before closing his bedroom door.

"Do you see what I mean? Every waking moment he spends with Brenda. She's a nice girl, but they're both gonna get hurt in the end. I don't know what to do." she said looking up at him.

"It's OK. I'll talk to him. Don't worry about it. Everything is gonna be fine." he said looking down at her.

"OK Randy. Thank you." she said looking up at him.

* * *

"I don't want you to leave." Brenda cried looking up at Roger.

"I have to go, but I'll be back Baby. I promise." he said looking down at her as they stood in front of the Davis house as Mr. And Mrs. Davis packed up to car.

"Roger, I changed my mind. I want you to stay here and go to school." she cried looking up at him as he held her face in his hands.

"You know I can't do that Baby. But I'm not gonna forget about you. I'll be back and I'll call you all the time. Every day. I love you Brenda." he told her holding back his own tears.

"I love you too Roger." she cried holding him tight.

"I love you so much Brenda. You have to know that." he said kissing her head over and over again.

"I do Roger. I'll never forget how much you love me." she said looking up at him.

"Roger, I'm sorry but we have to go." Mr. Davis said looking over at him.

"Yeah dad. I'm coming." he said quietly looking down at her. "I have to go Baby. I love you." he told her leaning down to kiss her.

"I love you too Roger." she cried looking up at him as they let go of one another and he got in the car.

"Are you OK son?" Mr. Davis asked looking back at him.

"Can we just go dad? Please." he asked looking over at him as tears fell from his eyes.

"Sure son." he said pulling out of the driveway as Brenda looked on crying. Roger looked out the car window at her as they drove down the block. When they were out of view he broke down.

"Roger, it's gonna be OK. You're gonna drive down to see her all the time. You'll see. It'll be almost like you never left." Mrs. Davis said looking back at him.

"I know. Thanks mom." he said looking up at her as he wiped his eyes and looked out the window.

* * *

"Brenda sweetie, are you OK?" Mrs. Durlach asked slowly opening Brenda's bedroom door.

"No mom, I'm not. Can you just leave me alone? Please." she asked sniffling.

"I'm sorry Brenda. I know this is hard for you. But you'll see Roger again. He loves you." she said sitting on the bed.

"We both know you don't believe that mom, so can you please leave me alone? My boyfriend just left to go back home 8 hours away, so can I please cry? At least for a couple of days."she yelled looking up at her.

"OK sweetie. I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone." she said getting up and leaving the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

As Roger entered his dorm room with the last of his boxes, he quickly opened one of the boxes and took out a pile of pictures he and Brenda had taken through out the summer. They wanted to have plenty of pictures to remember each other by. He was staring down at his favorite picture when his room mate entered the room. "Hey, you must be Roger. I'm Steve." he smiled looking over at him.

"Yeah, hey. It's great to meet you." he said putting the picture on his bed before getting up to shake his hand.

"Is that your girl back home?" Steve asked looking down at the picture. It was of Roger and Brenda at the beach in each others arms. Brenda was smiling big at the camera and Roger was staring down at her. Eric had taken it.

"Yeah. Her name is Brenda. We started dating this summer." he smiled leaning down to pick up the picture.

"She's beautiful Roger." Steve smiled looking up at him.

"Yeah, she's pretty incredible." he smiled looking at the picture.

"Where does she go to school?" he asked looking up at him.

"She lives in Long Island. My family has a summer house down the block from where she lives. She moved there during the winter and we just started dating. She's a senior and she sings and likes to write so she's gonna try to get in here." he smiled looking up from the picture.

"That's cool. I can't wait to meet her." Steve smiled looking over at him.

"Me neither." he smiled as he began unpacking his stuff.

* * *

"Roger, I miss you so much. I was thinking of driving up there this weekend to see you." Brenda smiled laying on her bed talking to Roger on the phone.

"Baby, I was thinking I could drive down there this weekend. We could spend some time alone at my parents house." he smiled as he stood in the hallway talking on the pay phone in the dorms.

"Oooh, I love that idea better. I'm almost 18, maybe my mom will let me sleep over your house with you." she said excitedly as she sat up in her bed.

"I hope so. I would love that. I miss you so much Brenda. You have no idea." he said softly into the phone as he leaned against the wall.

"I think I have some idea Baby. I love you." she smiled looking at the pictures of her and Roger that were stuck to the mirror above her dresser.

"I love you too Brenda. I'll call you tomorrow." he said looking down at his feet.

"OK. Bye Baby." she smiled before they hung up their respective phones. As Roger got back to his room, he laid down on his bed and just stared at his pictures of Brenda. A lot of them he took while they were hanging out with Eric and Robin at the beach. Some of them Robin and Eric took while they were playing around or just holding each other.

"Did you talk to your girl?" Steve asked as he entered the dorm room.

"Yeah. I just got off the phone with her." he said putting the pictures down on his night table.

"Did you tell her you were gonna go see her this weekend?" he asked looking down at him.

"Yeah, I had to." he said looking up at him.

"I thought you wanted to surprise her?" he asked sitting on his bed.

"She was gonna drive up here to see me. I didn't want her to think I didn't want to see her, so I had to tell her." he smiled looking up at him.

"How is she doing?" he asked looking down at him.

"She's OK, I guess. I mean, she misses me. But I miss her too. This was the best summer I've ever had." he smiled sitting up on the bed.

"You really love her, don't you?" Steve asked looking over at him.

"Yeah, I really do. I want to marry her one day." he smiled folding his legs in front of him.

"That's big Roger." he said looking over at him.

"Yeah well, my love for her is big. I can't imagine not having her in my life. I don't know how to describe it." he smiled looking over at him.

"I think I get it." Steve smiled as Roger looking down at the pile of pictures of him and Brenda.

* * *

"Brenda, door." Mrs. Durlach called out from the living room.

"I'm coming mom." she answered coming out of her room. "Oh my God. Roger." she called out running to him as she jumped into his arms.

"I missed you so much Baby." he told her kissing her as he picked her up.

"I missed you too. I'm so glad you're here." she smiled kissing him as he continued to hold her in his arms.

"It's nice to see you Roger. How's school going?" Mrs. Durlach laughed looking up at him.

"Really good. I miss being here though." he smiled putting Brenda down.

"I can see that. So what do you two have planned for the weekend?" she asked looking up at him.

"We'll figure something out." Brenda smiled looking up at Roger.

"I'm allowing Brenda to spend the weekend at your house, but I do have some rules." Mrs. Durlach said looking up at Roger.

"Mom." Brenda called out embarrassed.

"Don't worry Mrs. Durlach. I'll take care of her." he smiled looking down at Brenda.

"You know what I mean Roger." she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I do. Don't worry, we'll be careful." he said looking down at her as Brenda looked up at him.

"I'm gonna go get my bag. I'll be right back. Don't move." Brenda smiled leaning up to kiss Roger before running to her room.

"Be good Roger. I mean it." Mrs. Durlach said looking up at him.

"We will. I promise." he said as Brenda came out of her room.

"I'm ready. I'll see you Sunday mom. Thanks. You're the best." she smiled leaning in to kiss her mother's cheek before leaving the house with Roger. When they got to Roger's house they barely made it into his room. They were kissing furiously and taking each other's clothes off. "I missed you so much Roger." she told him breathlessly between kisses.

"I missed you too. You have no idea." he whispered picking her up in his arms and carrying her the rest of the way to his room. He laid her down on the bed and they made love.

"I'm so glad you're back Roger." she told him laying on his chest.

"So am I Baby. I don't want to go back." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"Don't you like your room mate?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, he's OK. We talk about you all the time though." he smiled holding her tighter.

"Oh yeah? What do you say about me?" she asked smiling up at him.

"I tell him how amazing you are and how much I love you." he smiled looking down at her.

"Really? You think I'm amazing?" she asked looking up at him.

"Baby, I wanna marry you." he smiled as she looked up at him surprised.

"You what?" she asked looking up at him.

"I wanna marry you Brenda. I can't imagine a life without you in it." he said looking down at her.

"I wanna marry you too Roger." she smiled as tears filled her eyes.

"Yeah?" he asked smiling at her.

"Yeah, I do." she smiled leaning up to kiss him before laying back down and falling asleep.

* * *

"Baby, wake up." Roger whispered sitting on Brenda's bed as she slept. "Brenda." he whispered again before leaning down to kiss her cheek. As her eyes opened she began to say his name but he covered her mouth. "Shh Baby. You don't want to wake your mom up." she whispered leaning into her.

"Roger, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" she whispered sitting up.

"I had to see my girl for her birthday." he smiled as he leaned in to kiss her.

"This is the best birthday present ever." she smiled wrapping her arms around him.

"I have a feeling I can even out do myself." he whispered looking down at her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked looking up at him.

"Brenda, I want you to marry me. Tonight." he asked holding a small ring box in front of her as she looked down.

"Tonight? What about school? For both of us?" she asked looking up at him.

"I don't want it anymore. Baby, this has been the hardest 3 months. I don't want to live without you anymore. You can get a GED and we can just be together." he said looking down at her.

"OK." she smiled looking up at him with tears in her eyes as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"I love you so much Brenda." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"I love you too Roger. I can't live without you either. This is killing me. I want to be with you forever." he said looking up at him before kissing him.

"We will Baby. We'll run away to the city and we'll be together forever. No one will ever find us and we can do what we want." he smiled holding her in his arms.

"I have to get dressed and put some clothes in a bag." she smiled looking up at him.

"OK. I parked my car down by my house so your mom wouldn't wake up. Meet me down there when you're done, OK? But hurry up. I don't want to be without you another minute." he smiled caressing her face before kissing her again.

"OK. I love you Roger." she smiled looking up at him.

"I love you too Brenda." he smiled before climbing out of her bedroom window. As she began taking the pictures of her and Roger off of her mirror, she smiled. She couldn't believe she and Roger were gonna get married. She was finally 18 and no one could stop them from being together anymore. She finished packing her stuff and climbed out the window to meet Roger at his house. As they got into his Chevy Nova, they pulled away from the house and drove to New Jersey to find a justice of the peace who could marry them.


	7. Chapter 7

"Roger, how can we afford this?" Brenda asked looking up at him.

"I have some money saved. Baby, it's OK. This place is ours." he smiled looking down at her as he put their bags down.

"Are you serious?" she asked looking up at him as she looked around the loft. It was located on Avenue A and 11th Street in Alphabet City in the East Village.

"Yep. I paid for it before I went to get you last night. I wanted to have someplace to bring my new wife to." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"It's great Roger." she smiled looking up at him.

"You really like it?" he asked smiling down at her.

"I love it." she smiled throwing her arms around his neck to kiss him.

"I love you Mrs. Davis." he smiled looking down at her.

"I love you too Mr. Davis." she smiled as he picked her up and brought her into the bedroom to make love for the first time as husband and wife.

"So, what do you want to do now that we're here?" he smiled looking down at her.

"I want to be with you every minute." she smiled crawling up to kiss him.

"You know what I mean Brenda. We're gonna be out of money soon. We need to figure out what we're gonna do now." he said looking up at her.

"How about we start a band? You play guitar and we could both sing. We could play clubs and bars and stuff." she suggested sitting up leaning her back against the wall.

"That's a great idea Baby." he smiled leaning up to kiss her as he pulled her down on top of him as they made love again before falling asleep in their new home.

* * *

"Baby, are you ready? We're gonna be late." Roger called out putting his guitar in it's case in the living room.

"Yeah, I'm coming." she answered as she came out of the bedroom. She was dressed in tight black pants and an off the shoulder crop top and high heeled boots. Her hair was off her face in ringlets and her black eyeliner was thick around her blue eyes.

"Wow. Baby you look incredible." he smiled looking up at her.

"Really? It's not too much? I didn't want to look like a stupid kid from Long Island for my first performance." she said looking down at her clothes.

"You definitely do not look like a stupid kid. You are the most beautiful woman in the world." he smiled before wrapping his arms around her slender waist.

"You're only saying that because you're my husband." she smiled looking up at him.

"No, I'm saying it because it's true." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"Come on. We gotta go. We can't be late for our first performance." she smiled looking up into his green eyes.

"You're gonna be great Baby. You totally rock." he smiled looking down at her.

"I'm so nervous." she told him lookng scared.

"You have nothing to be nervous about. You're the best singer I've ever heard." he smiled leaning down to kiss her again.

"I love you Roger. You always know how to calm me down." she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him close.

"I hope that's not the only reason you love me." he said looking down at her.

"Of course not. I love you for so many other reasons. Some of which I will gladly demonstrate for you later my wonderful husband. But now, we have to go to the club." she smiled leaning up to kiss him.

"OK Baby. Let's go." he smiled looking down at her before they left the loft to go to the club. They performed their first show in the city to a packed club. They stuck around the club after the show and the other band members snuck them beer. As they sat at the bar, Brenda noticed a young black man. He was drinking stoli arguing with a man. When the other man got up and stormed off, Brenda noticed the younger man looked upset.

"I'll be right back Baby." she said looking up at Roger as she got up and went to the other man. "Excuse me, are you OK?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, I'm OK. My boyfriend just broke up with me and now I have no where to go." he said looking down at her.

"I'm Brenda Davis. My husband Roger is right over there. Why don't you come sit with us?" she asked looking up at him.

"Tom. Collins. Everyone just calls me Collins." he smiled looking down at her.

"It's great to meet you Collins. So, do you want to sit with us? Please. You look like you don't want to be alone." she smiled looking up at him.

"Why would you ask a perfect stranger to sit with you and your husband?" he asked looking down at her.

"Because no one should have to be alone when they get their heart broken." she smiled taking his hand and leading him to where Roger was sitting smiling at them.

"Hey Baby. I see you picked up a black man. That was not on the shopping list." Roger laughed drinking his beer.

"Roger, don't be an ass. This is Collins. His boyfriend just broke up with him and now he has no where to go." she said looking up at him.

"Hey Collins. I'm Roger. It looks like my better half invited you to stay with us?" he asked looking up at him.

"No, I couldn't." Collins said as Roger and Brenda looked at each other.

"We have plenty of room. You're more than welcome." Roger smiled looking up at him as they continued to celebrate with everyone before going home to their loft and getting Collins settled in.

* * *

"How the hell is this happening?" Brenda asked herself as she stood in the bathroom of the loft.

"Babygirl, are you OK in there?" Collins called out standing by the bathroom door.

"Um... yeah. I'm fine Collins. I'll be out in a minute." she called out standing in front of the bathroom mirror. She was holding a home pregnancy test in her hands. She couldn't believe she was pregnant. In a way she was happy. She loved Roger and knew he loved her. But she was also scared. They could barely take care of themselves and here they were about to have a baby. How was she gonna tell Roger? What was he gonna say? Was he gonna be happy? They had never talked about having kids, so she didn't know what his reaction would be. She put the test back into the box and hid it under the bathroom sink and opened the door.

"Are you sure everything is OK?" he asked as she came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah sweetie. I'm fine. Really. I'm gonna go wake Roger up." she smiled looking up at him.

"Thanks for the warning." he laughed leaning down to kiss her head.

"No problem." she laughed before going into hers and Roger's bedroom and stood in the doorway. Roger was sleeping so peacefully. She loved watching him sleep. He looked so handsome. As she watched him, she leaned in the doorway and smiled. She knew he would make a great father. He was so loving and caring, how could he not be? She walked over to the bed and began kissing his face and head to wake him up. "Roger. Roger, get up." she sung smiling down at him.

"Mhmm, Brenda. What time is it?" he asked looking up at her.

"8 o'clock, I think. I have something I want to tell you Baby, but I need you up." she smiled leaning over him.

"What's the matter?" he asked rubbing his eyes as he began to sit up.

"Roger, I'm pregnant." she smiled sitting up next to him.

"You're... we're... Are you sure?" he asked looking into her blue eyes.

"Yeah, pretty sure. I just took the test. What do you think?" she asked almost afraid to hear the answer.

"I think this is the most amazing news. We're gonna have a baby." he smiled wrapping his arms around her kissing her head.

"I love you so much Roger." she smiled as tears rolled down her face.

"I love you too Brenda." he smiled kissing her head over and over again. "Collins get in here." he yelled happily covering her head to protect her ears.

"I didn't do it." Collins said opening the door to the bedroom.

"No, we're pregnant." Roger told him happily as Brenda turned to look at him.

"Babygirl is having a baby? That's great. Congratulations." he smiled going over to kiss Brenda's head and hug the two of them.

"Thanks, but we'll see how great you think it is when it's time for 3 o'clock feedings." Brenda laughed looking up at him as she wiped the tears from her face.

"I'll do 3 o'clock feedings, diaper duty. Just name it and Uncle Collins will do it." he smiled sitting at the foot of the bed.

"You might regret offering that." Roger laughed looking up at him.

"Oh my God, Roger, what about performing? I can't stand on the stage with a huge belly in front of me." she asked looking up at him.

"Don't worry about that Baby. It'll be OK. I'll pull double shifts at the store and I can take over singing when you start to show. Everything is gonna be fine Brenda. I promise. We're gonna take care of this baby and love this baby." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"We are gonna have the luckiest baby in the world." Collins smiled looking over at them.

"With a mother as beautiful as Bren, yeah we are." Roger smiled holding Brenda in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

"Brenda, we gotta go. We're gonna be late for the doctor. What are you doing in there?" Roger asked eating a piece of toast.

"I'm throwing up my guts, what did you think I was doing? Playing with my hair." she asked looking up at him.

"I'm sorry Baby. Do you want some toast? It'll settle your stomach." he asked holding the toast towards her.

"Ugh, no. I can't eat anything. I'm afraid I'll throw it up. Let's just go." she said putting her jacket on.

"Baby, you have to eat something. The baby needs you to keep yourself nourished." he said looking down at her.

"Roger, that's easy for you to say. You're not throwing up every time you try to eat something." she yelled looking up at him.

"I know and I'm sorry Baby. It's only your first trimester. The doctor said it would go away soon." he said looking down at her.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm just really frustrated. My clothes are starting to get too tight, I can't eat anything without throwing it up 5 minutes later, my hormones are screwing with me all the time and my boobs hurt so bad I can't sleep on my stomach. And it's only gonna get worse." she told him starting to cry.

"Brenda, you're carrying our baby. This is gonna be really hard on you, but it's gonna be worth it. You'll see. We're gonna have the happiest most beautiful baby there ever was. You'll see." he smiled leaning down to wipe the tears from her face.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna be a fat whale before it's all over." she said looking up at him.

"Baby, you're gonna be the most beautiful woman in the world." he said kissing her head.

"Roger, how could you say that? When my ankles are swollen and I have stretch marks, how do you know you're still gonna think I'm beautiful." she asked as he wiped her face again.

"Because you're my wife and I love you more than anything in this world." he smiled kissing her again. "Now we have to leave for the doctor. Are you OK?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, I'm ready. But for the record, I love you more than anything in this world too." she smiled looking up at him.

"I know Baby." he smiled before they left to go to the doctor.

* * *

"Roger, are you here? Roger." Brenda called out dropping her pocketbook on the floor by the couch. 

"He's in the bedroom Babygirl." Collins told her looking up from his book.

"Thanks sweetie." she smiled rushing into the bedroom. Roger was sitting on the bed with headphone on rocking out listening to music. "Roger, I need to talk to you." she said taking the headphones off of him.

"What's the matter Baby? Are you OK? The baby...?" he asked as she cut him off.

"Me and the baby are fine. Roger, I saw my mother." she said looking down at him as he sat up further.

"You what? What did she say?" he asked looking at her.

"She didn't see me. I was coming out of the park and I saw here coming out of a store. I hid behind a tree until she was out of sight." she said leaning back against the wall caressing her 5 months pregnant belly.

"Are you OK Baby?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, I'm OK. Why was she here? She never comes into the city. The closest to the city she goes is Queens to hang out with her friends. Do you think she was looking for us?" she asked looking over at him.

"Baby, it's been over a year, I doubt it." he said sitting back with her.

"Roger, you don't find it weird that she was in a store off Thompkin Square Park, just blocks from where we live?" she asked as he slipped one arm around her shoulders and put the other on her belly.

"Brenda, if she was looking for us, she would have found us. Don't worry about it. She was probably just here shopping. Everything is OK. No one's gonna separate our family. I promise." he said kissing her head.

"Why is it whenever you tell me everything is gonna be OK I believe you?" she asked smiling up at him.

"Because I've never broken a promise to you yet and I don't plan on doing it now." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"Maybe that's it." she smiled as he held her in his arms.

* * *

"Ow. Do you mind?" Brenda asked laughing as she looked down at her belly. 

"What is he doing?" Roger asked laughing as he came into the living room.

"He's kicking the crap out of me." she laughed looking up at him as he sat next to her on the couch.

"He's saying hi mommy." Collins smiled looking over at her.

"Yeah, well he doesn't have to say hi so hard." she laughed looking over at him.

"Listen little boy, you be good to your mommy, OK? She's special." he smiled leaning down to kiss her belly.

"Ugh, hey." she said as she and Roger laughed. "He always does that when you talk to him." she smiled running her fingers through his hair.

"Well he knows his daddy's voice. Don't you buddy?" he asked caressing her belly.

"I feel so damn fat. I haven't seen my feet in months and he's using my kidneys as a punching bag. Either he's gonna be a boxer or a drummer." she laughed leaning in to him.

"Bite your tongue." Roger told her looking up at her.

"Uh Oh. You're in for it now Babygirl." Collins laughed getting up from the couch.

"He's gonna be a guitarist. Do you hear that little boy? Guitarist. Think strings." he said leaning down to her belly again.

"You are so pathetic." she laughed caressing his head.

"No son of mine is gonna be a drummer. Drummers are arrogant." he said looking up at her.

"Oh geez." Collins laughed from the kitchen.

"Yes Baby." she laughed as he leaned up to kiss her.

"I'm serious." he smiled looking down at her.

"We can tell." she laughed looking over at Collins before sitting back on the couch in Roger's arms.

"What do you want for dinner?" he asked looking down at her.

"Everything. I am so hungry." she said looking up at him.

"How about I make you some spaghetti? You know how much you like my sauce." he smiled looking down at her.

"Rockin', sauce." Collins called out taking a beer out of the refrigerator.

"Eww, I can't even think about sauce. I've been getting a lot of heartburn lately." she told him looking up at him.

"Maybe not." Collins smiled as Roger looked back at him.

"OK, how about I make chicken? You can still eat that, right?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, I can still eat that. You are so good to me." she smiled leaning up to kiss him.

"Well you are my wife and you are carrying my son." he smiled caressing her head.

"That I am Baby." she smiled looking up at him.


	9. Chapter 9

"Roger, wake up." Brenda said shaking Roger out of his sleep.

"What's the matter? Is it time?" he asked turning over.

"No, something's wrong." she said looking down at him as she caressed her belly.

"What do you mean something's wrong?" he asked sitting up.

"I haven't felt the baby kick since last night. I think there's something wrong." she said looking over at him.

"What do you mean you haven't felt him kick since last night? Didn't he kick earlier?" he asked looking over at her worried.

"No Roger, he didn't kick earlier. If he kicked earlier do you think I would be waking you up at 4 in the morning?" she yelled starting to cry.

"Baby, calm down. I'm gonna call the hospital and see what they say. Just keep trying to get his attention. Maybe he's just sleeping." he said caressing her belly before getting out of bed to call the hospital.

"Roger, hurry, OK? I'm really scared." she said looking up at him as he went into the living room to the phone.

"What's going on?" Collins asked coming out of his room.

"Brenda hasn't felt the baby kick since last night. I'm calling the hospital to see what they say." Roger said looking up at him.

"Is she sure?" he asked looking down at him.

"I don't know, but she's scared. Collins nothing can be wrong with this baby. Him and Brenda are my life." Roger told him with tears in his eyes.

"It's OK man. I'm gonna go in and check on our girl, OK?" he said putting his hand on Roger's shoulder.

"That's a good idea. I don't want her to be alone." Roger said wiping his eyes as he picked up the phone.

"You can count on me." he said before rushing into their bedroom. "What's all the commotion Babygirl? Some of us are trying to sleep." he tried joking as he entered the room.

"Something's wrong with the baby Collins. I can't feel him." she cried looking up at him.

"It's gonna be OK Baby. Just stay calm." he yelled from the living room running his fingers through his hair.

"Come on baby boy. Give mommy a kick, OK?" she said looking down at her belly. The more she poked her belly the more upset she was getting when she felt nothing in return.

"Come on little man. Give mommy one of your world famous super kicks, OK?" Collins said looking down at her belly. As they sat in the bed trying to coax a kick out of the baby Roger rushed into the bedroom.

"What did they say?" she asked looking up at him.

"Get dressed. They want us to go in so they can do an ultra sound." he told her rushing around the room getting clothes out of the dresser for the two of them.

"I'm gonna go get dressed too. I'm going with you." Collins said kissing Brenda's head before rushing into his room.

As Roger tossed the clothes on the bed, he noticed Brenda started crying more. "Baby, we can't jump to conclusions, OK? They just want to do the ultra sound so they can confirm that he's just sleeping. It's gonna be OK." he said going over to her side of the bed.

"You don't know that Roger. What if something is wrong with him? I can't lose him Roger. He's our baby." she cried looking up at him.

"We're not gonna lose him Brenda. Don't talk like that." he said pulling her close to him as he fought his own tears. "Now come on. We have to get dressed." he said as they got dressed.

"Let's go Babygirl." Collins called out from the living room as Roger helped Brenda out of the bedroom and they rushed to the hospital. They got into an examing room and Brenda laid down on the table.

"Let's see what we have here." the doctor said as he entered the room.

"I haven't felt him kick since I went to bed last night. I figured he was just sleeping." Brenda said looking up at him as he turned the ultra sound machine on.

"Let's see." he said as he put the receptor on her belly and began rolling it around.

"How come it's so quiet?" Brenda asked as Roger sat next to her holding her hand.

"I don't see a heart beat Brenda." the doctor said looking up at the screen.

"What do you mean you don't see a heart beat? Find a heart beat." Roger told him looking up with tears in his eyes.

"What does that mean? What does he mean?" Brenda asked looking up at Roger as tears streamed down the side of her face.

"I'm sorry Roger and Brenda. It looks like you're baby is gone. He died." he said looking down at them as Roger laid his head on the bed next to her.

"No. No. No. That can't be. How could this happen?" Roger asked crying now looking up at the doctor.

"Sometimes these things happen. I'm so sorry. After he's born we'll do an autopsy to see if there was a defect." the doctor said quietly as Brenda looked up at him crying.

"I have to give birth to him? I don't think I can do it." she cried looking up at him.

"I'm sorry Brenda. We'll have to induce you. It should take anywhere from 8-12 hours. Again, I'm sorry. I'll get the nurse to set you up with an IV." he said before leaving the room.

"Roger, our baby is gone. How could this happen?" she asked crying looking over at him.

"I don't know Baby." he said quietly taking her into his arms.

"Why did this happen? What did I do wrong?" she asked with her head buried in his chest.

"You didn't do anything wrong Baby. You've been perfect. You've been eating everything they told you to eat, you take your vitamins and you exercise. You heard the doctor, sometimes these things happen." he cried rocking her back and forth. The nurse came in and put an IV into Brenda's arm. Her labor lasted nearly 18 hours. By the time it was over she was exhausted both physically and emotionally. As she delivered the baby both she and Roger cried.

"I see what happened. He was so active, he wrapped the umbilical cord right around his neck." the doctor said as he delivered the baby.

"He's beautiful Baby." Roger cried looking down at his still born son.

"I don't want to see him. I can't." she cried looking away from him.

"Brenda, you have to see him." he cried as the doctor put the baby into his arms. "He's gorgeous." he said looking down at her.

"Roger, please. I can't." she cried still not looking at him.

* * *

"How is she?" Collins asked looking down at Roger as he stood outside the hospital.

"Not good. She won't even look at him. He's beautiful Collins. You should see him." Roger cried as Collins wrapped his arms around him to comfort him.

"It's OK man. Let it out." he told him quietly before Roger pulled away.

"No, I have to stay strong for Bren. She needs me." he said wiping his eyes.

"You need to mourn Roger. He's your son too." he told him putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah well, Brenda needs me more right now. You should see her Collins. She won't look at me or the baby." he told him holding back tears.

"She needs to see him. She needs closure." he said looking down at him.

"I know, I gotta go back inside. I have to try to get her to hold him. They're probably gonna take him away soon." he said wiping his face again before going back in the hospital. When Roger got back to Brenda's room, he picked up the baby and sat in the chair on the other side of the room where Brenda couldn't see them.

"Mr. Davis, we're gonna need to move your wife soon and when we move her, we'll need to take the baby to the morgue." the nurse whispered as Roger sat in the chair holding the baby in his arms and Brenda lay facing the wall.

"Thank you." he whispered getting up to put the baby into the bassinet. "Bren, did you hear her? Once they take the baby, he's gone. You really need to see him." he told her quietly walking across the room to sit next to her bed.

"I can't Roger. I just can't." she cried looking up at him.

"Baby, I know you don't think you can, but you have to. You need to see him. You need to hold him. He's our baby and he's gone. And once they take him away, he's gone for good and you're gonna regret not holding him for the rest of your life." he whispered taking her hand.

"Roger, how could this happen? Our baby is dead." she cried as he leaned forward taking her in his arms.

"I don't know Baby. But you need to say good bye to our son." he whispered caressing her hair.

"OK Roger. I'll see him." she cried looking up at him. He got up and went across the room to get the baby.

"Here he is." he told her quietly before handing her the baby. As he handed him to her, they both cried.

"He looks just like you." she cried caressing her sons face.

"We need to give him a name Bren." he said wiping his face as he sat next to her.

"I wanna name him after you. Roger Michael Davis." she cried looking down at the baby.

"OK Baby. We can do that." he cried wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you Roger Michael Davis Jr." she whispered before kissing his head. The nurse came in to move Brenda and take the baby to the morgue. Brenda got out of the hospital after a couple of days. She and Roger rarely talked. She stayed in bed mourning the death of her son as Roger worked to keep his mind of his own grief. They attended their sons funeral and he was cremated. Roger hid his ashes away so it wouldn't upset Brenda.

"Babygirl, are you OK?" Collins asked quietly as he knocked on her bedroom door.

"Yeah, I'm OK Collins." she answered laying on the bed just staring at the pictures of her and Roger that were around the room.

"You two look so happy. And young." he smiled picking up one of the pictures and bringing it over to the bed.

"We were stupid kids. We had no idea what real life was." she said not looking at him.

"Babygirl, he loves you, you know? I know you two just suffered a horrible loss, but you have each other. Don't shut him out, OK?" he said sitting next to her.

"I'm not shutting him out. He just doesn't understand what it's like. One minute my son was beating the crap out of me from the inside and then next minute he's dead." she cried looking up at him.

"I know Brenda, but he's feeling it too. And on top of losing your son, he has to watch the woman he loves more than anything on earth suffer and he can't do anything about it." he told her putting his hand on her back.

"I don't know Collins. He thinks he can fix this and he can't. Nothing can fix this emptiness I feel inside." she cried as he leaned down to pick her up into his arms.

"I know Babygirl, but he loves you so much. He wants to be able to fix it for you." he whispered as she cried in his arms.

"But he can't. Nobody can fix this." she said looking up at him before wiping her face and getting up.

"Where are you going?" he asked looking up at her.

"I just need to go out. If Roger comes home, can you just tell him I'm around the corner. I needed to get out of the loft." she said brushing her hair.

"Do you want me to come with?" he asked looking up at her.

"No, I think I need to be by myself for a little while." she said looking down at him.

"OK. Just be careful, OK?" he said looking up at her.

"I will." she said starting to leave before turning around. "Um Collins." she called out looking over at him.

"I love you too Babygirl." he smiled before she turned around and left the loft. When Roger got home, Collins told him what happened. He picked up his keys and started to leave the loft.

"Roger, what are you gonna do?" Collins asked looking over at him.

"I'm gonna go bring my wife home where she belongs." he said turning to him.

"Roger, just don't promise her that everything is gonna be OK, alright? She knows it will be in time, but right now she can't see it yet." he said looking over at him.

"I just want to be able to fix this for her Collins. I don't like seeing her like this." Roger said looking over at him.

"I know, but this is something that only time can fix. It's beyond your control. Just tell her you love her and you're there for her." he said looking over at him.

"I do love her. I love her so much Collins. I've loved her since the first second I saw her running out of her mothers house in Long Island." he said looking over at him.

"So just tell her that. She needs to hear it." he told him.

"I will. Thanks Collins." he smiled before running out of the loft.

"No problem man." Collins whispered before sitting on the couch looking up at the pictures of Roger and Brenda that were hanging in the living room.

When Roger got to the bar, he saw Brenda shooting back shots of something. She was drunker than he had ever seen her. "Bren, what are you doing?" Roger asked as he entered the bar.

"Roger, hey. This is my wonderful husband Roger." she slurred smiling up at Roger as he approached her.

"Brenda, are you gonna spend all night in here?" he asked looking down at her.

"Maybe. I can't go home. I can't be there anymore." she said bringing her drink up to her lips before Roger took it out of her hands. "Roger, what the hell? That's mine." she yelled looking up at him.

"Brenda, we have to go home now. You're trashed." he said looking down at her.

"Yeah well, I have good reason. I lost my baby and if I'm sober that's all I think about." she said starting to cry.

"I know Baby. But we have to get through this together." he told her sitting next to her.

"I can't Roger. I screwed up. It's my fault." she cried looking up at him.

"Brenda, this is not your fault. How could you think this is your fault?" he asked putting his arms around her.

"He was in me. It was my responsibility to take care of him and he died. Maybe if I didn't play with him so much. You know, poke him and stuff." she said as he brought her to his chest.

"Baby, this is not your fault. You heard the doctor, these things happen sometimes. It's no one's fault. Baby, please. Come home." he asked kissing her head.

"Can we just sit here for a little while? Please?" she asked looking up at him as tears continued to stream down her face.

"Sure Baby. We can do that." he whispered kissing her head again. "I love you Brenda. I've always loved you. Us losing our son is not gonna change that." he told her quietly kissing her head again.

"I love you too Roger." she cried holding him tight around his waist. When they finally got home, Roger helped her to bed before sitting in the living room with Collins.

"Is she OK?" Collins asked looking up at him.

"She is now, but I can't say she will be in the morning. She was doing shots." he told him putting his head back on the couch before bringing his hands up to rub his face.

"She's only doing it to forget him, you know." Collins said looking down at him.

"Yeah, I know. But I don't want her to forget him. He's our son and we love him. We shouldn't forget him." he said looking over at him.

"Right now it's just easier for her to forget him. She'll get better, but right now she needs to forget him." he said looking over at him.

"I know, but I hate seeing her like this. She used to be so full of life. We used to play in the ocean for hours together. Splashing and kissing and just talking. Seeing her like this is killing me." he said looking up at him with tears in his eyes.

"I know man, but it'll get better. You have to believe that." he said looking over at him.

"I hope so. I don't know how much more of this she can take." he said looking towards the bedroom door where Brenda slept.


	10. Chapter 10

"Roger, would you mind if I went back to performing? I think it'll do me some good." she asked looking up at him.

"Are you sure you're ready Baby? It's only been..." he started when she interrupted him.

"Roger, I'm ready. Please. I need to go back to performing. I need to join the land of the living again." she said looking up at him.

"OK Baby. I've been wanting to perform with you again for a long time. I miss performing with my girl." he smiled wrapping his arms around her.

"OK. I can start going to rehearsal with you tonight." she said looking up at him.

"I would love that Baby." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"How about we go to rehearsal and then go out to dinner afterwards? It's been a while since we've done anything like that." she suggested looking up at him.

"What about Collins?" he asked looking down at her.

"I think he'll understand that we need to have a night for just you and me." she smiled looking up at him.

"I would be honored to be seen out with my beautiful wife again." he smiled looking down at her.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been lately. It's not fair to you and I'm gonna change, OK?" she said looking up at him.

"Baby, I know you've had a really rough time lately. So have I. But it's you and me. I'm not going anywhere. We can handle anything. Even losing our son." he said quietly looking down at her.

"I know. It's just... I've been acting like I'm the only one who lost him and I'm not. You lost him too. I've been really selfish and I'm sorry." she told him as tears rose to her eyes.

"Bren, I love you and I know you love me. You haven't been selfish. You've just been dealing with it the only way you know how. It's OK. I love you anyway." he said bringing her head to his chest holding her in his arms.

"I do love you Roger. I love you so much." she said looking up at him as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I know Bren. Your love is the only thing that keeps me going." he whispered leaning down to kiss her.

* * *

"OK, how do I look?" Brenda asked coming out of the bedroom. She was wearing a pair of black jeans and a black halter top. She still had some baby weight and was trying really hard to get it off, but it was taking a while.

"You look amazing Bren." he smiled looking up at her smiling.

"You really do Babygirl." Collins smiled looking up at her.

"Really? I don't look fat?" she asked looking over at him.

"No Baby, you don't look fat. You look amazing. Really." he smiled looking over at her.

"You are gonna rock the house." Collins smiled getting up from the couch as Roger approached her.

"Are you ready Baby?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, I'm ready." she smiled looking up at him.

"Bren, I love you." he smiled looking down at her.

"I love you too Roger." she smiled as they left the loft and walked to the club. They got on stage and started performing. Roger couldn't help but smile at Brenda. It had been so long since he had seen his wife this happy, he was drinking it all in. Her smile always knocked him out and tonight was no different. As she sung the songs on their playlist, she looked at him frequently. He loved watching her. She was a vision. When they finished their first set, Roger took his guitar off and lifted her up into his arms.

"You were amazing Baby. I missed seeing you like that." he said looking up at her.

"I missed being like that." she laughed leaning down to kiss him.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world." he smiled looking up at her.

"Thank you Roger." she smiled as he let her down.

"For what Baby?" he asked confused.

"For not giving up on me when I gave up on myself." she said looking up at him.

"I could never give up on you Brenda. I love you more than anything in this world. I have since the second I saw you. You have to know that." he said looking down at her.

"I do." she smiled wrapping her arms around his waist and holding him tight. They did 2 more sets before that went better than the first one. When they finished their show, they hung out for a little while. Roger and Brenda drank beer and laughed with the band.

"I'm gonna go outside with Joe for a minute. I'll be right back." he smiled leaning down to kiss Brenda before he followed his friend outside.

"OK Baby." she smiled watching her husband and Joe leave the bar.

"Hey, you were really great tonight." a man said standing next to Brenda.

"Thanks, really. I appreciate it." she smiled lifting the beer to her mouth to drink.

"I'm James." he smiled holding his hand out to her.

"Brenda." she smiled putting her drink down to shake his hand.

"Is that blond guy your boyfriend or something?" he asked looking down at her.

"Husband, actually." she smiled looking up at him.

"You look too young to be married. How old are you?" he asked looking down at her.

"I'm 20. We got married on my 18th birthday." she smiled looking up at him. He had dark hair and brown eyes.

"You got married on your 18th birthday?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah. Roger was going to school in Boston and on my 18th birthday he surprised me by driving to my house to ask me to marry him. We left that night and got married in Jersey." she smiled as Roger came up behind her.

"Baby, I got something for you." he whispered kissing her ear.

"Roger this is James. James, this is my husband Roger." she smiled looking back at Roger.

"Hey, I was just telling your wife how great you guys were tonight." James smiled holding his hand out to shake Roger's.

"Yeah, she's awesome, isn't she?" he asked smiling down at her.

"Yeah, she's great." James smiled looking down at Brenda too.

"So, what do you have for me?" she asked looking up at Roger.

"Come here." he smiled taking her hand and leading her outside. "Joe gave this to me. He said it rocks." he smiled holding a marijuana cigarette out to her.

"Is this pot Roger?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, Joe said it's excellent." he smiled looking down at her.

"What's so excellent about it?" she asked looking at it.

"Let's smoke it and find out." he smiled looking down at her.

"OK." she smiled as he lit the joint and handed it to her. As they handed it off to one another they got high. The effect hit Brenda very quickly. She started feeling like her head was really heavy. Roger held her in his arms and kissed her neck. "Roger, I'm feeling really lightheaded." she whispered looking over at him.

"You're high Baby. It's OK. Just let it take effect." he smiled running his fingers through her long blond hair.

"I love you Roger." she mumbled leaning against his chest.

"I love you too Bren." he smiled as they enjoyed their high.

* * *

"Are we out of shit?" Roger asked looking around the bedroom.

"Yeah, sorry Baby. I think me and Collins smoked the last of it this afternoon." she told him sitting on the couch with a notebook on her lap.

"OK, I'm just gonna have to get more from Joe. Do you wanna go out and do something tonight?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, I'd really like that. What do you wanna do?" she asked looking up at him.

"Maybe hang out around the corner." he suggested sitting next to her.

"OK. We could do that. When are you meeting up with Joe?" she asked looking up at him.

"I gotta call him, but I'm probably meeting him across town, like usual." he said looking down at her.

"OK. So I can meet you at the bar later." she smiled looking up at him.

"OK Baby. I'm gonna go call Joe and then I have to get more guitar stings and picks. But I'll be there OK?" he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"OK Baby. I love you." she smiled tilting her head back.

"I love you too Bren." he smiled kissing her again, but this time longer and harder than before.

"Roger, I thought you had things to do?" she asked looking up at him.

"It can wait. I wanna make love to my beautiful, sexy, amazing wife." he smiled leaning her back on the couch and they began to make love.

* * *

"Hey Brenda. Where's Roger?" James asked as Brenda entered the bar.

"He had a couple of things to do, but he's meeting me here later. So what's going on?" she asked looking up at him.

"Nothing much. Just hanging out. Do you want a drink/" he asked lifting his hand to the bartender.

"Um.. yeah. I could go for a drink." she smiled looking up at him. "I'll be right back." she said before going to the bathroom. When the bartender placed the beer on the bar, James looked around to make sure no one was looking before he put something in her drink. The next morning Brenda woke up in hers and Roger's bed. She didn't remember what happened the night before, but she didn't think she drank that much. She got up out of her bed and had a raging headache. When she went into the main room, Roger was sitting on the couch playing his guitar.

"Hey Baby. I'm sorry about last night. Me and Joe got into something. But I'll make it up to you, I promise." he said putting the guitar down and going to her.

"It's OK. Um... what time is it?" she asked holding her head.

"Almost noon. How much did you drink last night?" he asked looking down at her.

"Not much. At least, I don't think I drank that much. But I don't remember." she said looking up at him.

"You're not gonna start getting drunk all the time again, are you?" he asked looking down at her.

"No, I'm not. Maybe I should go in the shower. It might make me feel better." she said looking up at him.

"OK Baby. If it doesn't why don't you lay down and I'll take care of you today." he suggested before leaning down to kiss her.

"OK." she smiled before going into the bathroom. As she ran the shower she began taking her clothes off. She noticed a couple of bruises on her upper thighs. She looked at them intently trying to remember where she had gotten them. The more she looked at them the more the events of the night before flashed back to her. She leaned against the wall and slid down it as she began crying softly. "Oh my God." she whispered putting her hands over her mouth so Roger wouldn't hear her. She remembered James kissing her and him bringing her to the side alley of the bar and them having sex. She couldn't believe it. She cheated on Roger. But how did it happen? She had never thought about cheating on Roger before. She loved Roger and he was the only man she ever wanted to be with. The only thing she could think of was that James drugged her. That's why she didn't remember anything from the night before and that would have been the only way she would have sex with him. It wasn't her fault. She took a breath and wiped her face before stepping into the shower. She scrubbed her body furiously to get clean. Roger couldn't know. If she told him, it would kill him. Since she was drugged, she decided not to tell him. It would do no good telling him. All he would want to do was kill James and she didn't want Roger getting into trouble. So he would never know.


	11. Chapter 11

"Baby, are you OK? You've been quiet all week." Roger asked finally looking over at Brenda as they sat on the couch.

"Yeah, I'm fine Roger. I'm just not feeling good. I think I'll go to bed." she said looking over at him.

"Do you want me to go with you?" he asked looking over at her.

"No. I'm OK. Stay here, OK?" she asked starting to get up from the couch.

"Bren, I love you." he smiled looking up at her.

"I know, I love you too Roger." she smiled before going into the bedroom. It had been almost a month since she was raped by James. She and Roger had been staying in a lot. She didn't want to run into James and have him say something to Roger about what happened between them that night. As she lay in her bed, she began to feel nauseous. She had been feeling nauseous a lot in the last week and she had been getting headaches too. She laid her head on the pillow and fell asleep. As she began to wake up, Roger was kissing her neck.

"Baby, are you up?" he asked quietly as he continued to kiss her.

"If I said no, would you believe me?" she asked smiling down at him.

"I love you Brenda." he whispered looking up at her.

"I love you too Roger." she smiled as they began making love before falling asleep in each others arms.

* * *

"So what brings you in Mrs. Davis?" the nurse asked as she began taking Brenda's blood pressure.

"I've been feeling really nauseous lately and I've been having a lot of headaches." she said looking over at her.

"When was your last period?" the nurse asked looking over at her.

"Um... I'm not sure. Maybe a little over a month ago." she said looking over at her.

"Is it possible you're pregnant?" the nurse asked taking the stethoscope out of her ears.

"Well... yeah, but..." she started before looking down at the floor.

"Why don't you go in the bathroom and give us a urine specimen and we'll take a pregnancy test?" she smiled looking over at her.

"OK." she said going into the bathroom. What if she was pregnant? It could be James'. She didn't know whether he used a condom or not. How was she gonna tell Roger? What if the baby wasn't Roger's. A lot of thoughts went through her head. What was she gonna do? When she finished in the bathroom, she left the cup on the back of the toilet and went into the examining room. When the doctor came in she looked up at him.

"Your test is positive Mrs. Davis. You're pregnant." he said looking over at her. After that sentence, she didn't hear much after that. According to the date of her last period she was 3 weeks pregnant. What was she gonna do? That meant the baby could be James'. She and Roger made love earlier the night James raped her, so it could be Roger's too. When the baby is born, Roger's gonna know if the baby is his or not. James has dark hair and brown eyes. She and Roger has blond hair and she had blue eyes and he had green. What was she gonna do? When she got home, Roger was still at work. Thankfully. It gave her time to figure out what she was gonna do. As she laid in the bed, she started thinking. She couldn't tell Roger about this baby until she knew it was his. Him knowing about James was still a bad idea. As she thought about what she was gonna do she fell asleep.

"Where's Bren?" Roger asked looking down at Collins as he walked into the loft.

"Sleeping, I think. I just got back about an hour ago." he smiled looking up at him.

"Is she OK?" he asked looking down at him.

"I don't know, but she's been weird lately." he said looking up at him.

"I know. She's been wanting to stay in every night. She doesn't even want to perform anymore. I'm worried about her. She was getting better, but now it seems like she's getting bad again." he said sitting on the couch next to him.

"I know. What are we gonna do?" Collins asked looking over at him.

"I don't know man. I don't know." Roger said as Brenda called out in her sleep.

"Roger. No, don't. Roger." she yelled as Roger and Collins went running into the bedroom.

"Baby, are you OK? Baby, it's me." Roger said sitting on the bed next to her.

"Roger, what happened?" she asked looking up at him coming out of her sleep.

"You had a bad dream Babygirl. You were calling out for Roger." Collins said sitting at the bottom of the bed rubbing her feet.

"Yeah, I'm OK. I just went for a walk in the park and it tired me out. How was work?" she asked looking up at him.

"Baby, were you dreaming about the baby?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, yeah I was dreaming about the baby. I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I was getting better." she said looking over at him.

"It's OK Baby. I'm here." he said taking her into his arms.

"I know Roger. You've always been here. Sometimes I don't deserve it, but you never left me." she said looking up at him.

"Baby, you deserve so much. Don't ever think you don't deserve anything." he said looking down at her.

* * *

"What do you wanna do tonight?" he asked looking down at her.

"I was thinking we could stay in. I'll make you something special for dinner." she smiled sitting up.

"We've been staying in a lot lately. Is everything OK Baby?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah Roger. Everything's great. I'm just sick of hanging out in bars." she told him as she got out of bed.

"OK Bren. What are you gonna make?" he asked looking over at her seeing that she was edgy.

"I was thinking maybe lasagna. You can make the sauce and I can cook it." she smiled looking over at her.

"I would love to make dinner with you." he smiled looking up at her as he got up to follow her into the kitchen.

* * *

"Brenda, are you almost done in there? I really have to get in there." Roger called out as he stood outside the bathroom door. Brenda was standing in front of the mirror looking at her belly. She still hadn't told Roger that she was pregnant and she was starting to show. She was almost 4 months pregnant. How was she gonna tell him now? She put her shirt down she went towards the door.

"Sorry, I was having a hard time with my hair." she said looking up at him as she opened the door.

"Bren, is everything OK? You've been weird lately." he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah Roger, I'm fine. You're gonna be late for work." she said going to the kitchen to make coffee for him.

"Brenda, talk to me. What's going on?" he asked going towards her.

"Nothing Baby. I'm fine. Do you want coffee?" she asked looking up at him.

"Are you sure? I can take the day off if you want me to. We can hang out together and talk." he offered looking down at her.

"I'm positive Roger. I'm fine. You can't take the day off, we need the money. You should go to work really. Collins is here. I'm fine." she said looking up at him.

"OK, I love you Brenda." he said leaning down to kiss her before taking her in his arms.

"I love you too Roger. You have no idea how much I love you." she said holding him tight before he went into the bathroom to get ready for work.

* * *

As Brenda sat in the loft trying to figure out what she was gonna do, she looked around the loft. She looked towards hers and Roger's room and then looked towards what was supposed to be their sons room. They had been living in the loft for a little over 2 years. Ever since they got married. A lot has happened since that wonderful day. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Roger more than she already had. She lost their baby and it almost tore them apart. Now she was pregnant with what could very well be another mans baby. She felt as if she had no choice. She had to leave. If Roger found out what James had done, there were so many things that could happen. The least of which was her losing him forever. She couldn't stand the thought of him hating her. She wrote him a letter telling him how much she loved him, but she needed to get away. She went into the bedroom and packed her things and some money. She picked up as many pictures of her and Roger as she could find before leaving the loft. She took the train to Grand Central and took the first bus that was leaving. 


	12. Chapter 12

"Bren Baby, I'm home." Roger called out entering the loft looking around. "Brenda, are you here?" he asked going into the bedroom when he didn't get a response. As he looked around the bedroom, he noticed somethings missing. Brenda's favorite pair of pajamas wasn't at the foot of the bed and there were pictures of them missing from the mirror in the corner of the room. He opened the dresser drawers and noticed that Brenda's clothes were missing. He rushed out to the kitchen to look around to see what else was missing. When he looked around he noticed a piece of paper sitting on the window seat. He rushed over to the window to pick it up. It was Brenda's handwriting.

_Dear Roger, _

_Baby, I'm so sorry. I have been having a really hard time these last few months and I just need to get out of the city for a while. I'll call you when I get a chance. To let you know where I am and that I'm OK. I'm really sorry I couldn't talk to you right now. Things are really complicated. I'll try to explain it all to you when I figure out how. I love you more than anything in the world and I will always love you. Marrying you was the best thing I ever could have done, but I just need time. I will come back to you, I just need to get things sorted out. Please forgive me._

_I love you always and forever,_

_B_

"No. How could you do this to me Brenda?" he called out before starting to cry. He looked out the window and just stared out. How could the love of his life, his wife leave him just like that? What was going on that she couldn't talk to him about? He looked around at the pictures of him and Brenda that were all around the living room and cried more. He called Mrs. Durlach to see if she went home, but she didn't. Mrs. Durlach didn't know where she was. He told her about them getting married on Brenda's 18th birthday and their son being still born. She said she would help Roger as much as she could, but it was difficult for both of them. Neither one of them knew where she would have gone.

"Bren, why?" he asked crying into his hands as he sat on the floor by the phone. Just then, Collins walked in.

"Roger, what happened? Is it Brenda? What happened to Brenda?" he asked rushing over to him.

"She's gone. She left." he cried handing him the note she left.

"No, this can't be right. She would never leave you. She would never leave us." he said dropping to his knees in front of him reading the letter.

"She did. She left me. The only woman I ever loved and she left me." she cried as Collins leaned up to put his arms around him crying himself.

"She'll be back Roger. She says it in the letter. She just needs time. She'll be back when she gets her head together." he told him looking down at him.

"What am I gonna do Collins? She's my life." he asked looking up at him.

"We're gonna be OK Roger. We'll take care of each other until she gets back." he told him rocking him back and forth as they both cried.

* * *

It had been almost a year since Brenda left and he hadn't heard a word from her. He threw himself into performing. It was where he felt the closest to her. One night while he was performing, he met a young man with a camera. He was filming the show. When he finished his set, he took his guitar off and jumped off the stage to go to him."Hey, you've been filming in here before, right?" he asked looking down at him.

"Um... yeah. I'm filming different things. I don't know what I'm gonna do with it, but I want it just in case." he smiled looking up at him.

"I'm Roger. Roger Davis." he smiled holding his hand out to him.

"Mark Cohen.It's nice to meet you." he smiled shaking his hand.

"Listen, me and a couple of friends are hanging out after the show. Do you want to join us? We don't usually do much, we just drink a little and listen to music at my place." he smiled looking at him.

"Yeah, that sounds cool. Thanks Roger." he smiled looking up at him.

"Don't thank me. I'm gonna need a cameraman for my first music video. I'm just trying to snag you before you're too expensive for me to afford." he smiled before going back on stage for his next set. He, Collins and Mark hung out for the next couple of weeks. Mark's parents had stopped helping him pay his rent because he didn't want to go back to school, so he moved in with Roger and Collins.

"Collins, what's the deal with the girl in all those pictures with Roger." he asked looking up at the living room walls.

"That's his wife Brenda. She left about a year and a half ago." he told him quietly looking up at the pictures.

"His wife? How come he never mentioned anything about her?" he asked looking over at him.

"It's too painful for him to talk about. He still loves her." he said looking over at him.

"What happened between them?" he asked looking over at him.

"Their son was still born and it took it's toll on her. She needed to get away." he said as Roger came into the loft from work. "Hey Roger, how was work?" he asked looking up at him.

"Work was work. I'm gonna go get ready for the show. Benny said he would meet us there." he said going into his room to get changed for the show.

"He seems to be moving on." Mark said looking over at Collins.

"Don't let him fool you. It's killing him not having her here. You should have seen them. These pictures don't do them justice. They were so good together." he smiled looking up at the picture.

"I should go get ready for the club too. Thanks for telling me about her Collins. It explains a lot about Roger." he smiled getting up from the couch.

"No problem, just don't tell Roger you know, OK? He's really sensitive about her." he said looking up at him.

"OK. I won't." he said looking down at him before going into his room to get dressed for the club and put film in his bag and they left for the club. As Roger played he caught the eye of a young red head at the bar. She smiled intently at him as he smiled back at her. When he finished his set, he took his guitar off and jumped off of the stage and went over to the red head.

"Hey, you were really good up there." the red head smiled looking up at him.

"Thanks." he asked looking down at her uncomfortably.

"I'm April." she smiled looking up at him.

"Roger." he smiled shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Roger." he smiled as they ordered their drinks from the bartender. They talked until the bar closed. Roger brought April back to the loft and they made love. When April woke up the next morning, Roger slept next to her. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom. When she came out she wandered around the loft. She noticed picture frames piled up on a desk in the corner of the living room. She went over to look at them. They were pictures of Roger and a young blond woman. The more she looked through the pictures, the more she noticed how happy Roger was. As she continued to look through the pictures Roger came out of the bedroom.

"Hey." he said looking over at her.

"Hey. Who is this girl?" she asked holding a picture up to show him who he was talking about. But he knew.

"That's my wife." he answered looking over at her.

"Your wife? How come you didn't..." she started looking up at him before he cut her off.

"She left me about about a year and a half ago." he told her going into the kitchen to make coffee.

"I'm sorry Roger. How long were you married to her?" she asked going towards him.

"We've been married 3 and a half years. We met the summer after I graduated high school. My parents have a summer house in Long Island and she lived down the block from us. We started dating and it was amazing. We fell in love almost immediately. I went away to Berklee in the fall for a semester, but I couldn't live without her. I went to her house in the middle of the night on her 18th birthday and asked her to run away with me and get married. Before I went to pick her up, I rented this place for us. I wanted to have somewhere to bring her when we got married." he smiled looking down at her.

"It sounds like you guys were really in love. What happened? Why didn't you guys make it?" she asked sitting on one of the stools at the metal counter.

"After like a year and a half, she got pregnant. We really wanted the baby. But he died. She was 8 months pregnant with him when he wrapped his umbilical cord around his own neck. He was still born. It was really hard on us. She started drinking a lot and we really didn't talk much. I went to the bar one night and talked to her and she was getting better. Then she started performing with me again and I guess it was too soon. After that she got really quiet again and I guess I missed the signs. I went to work one day and when I got home, she was gone." he said sitting on the other stool holding back tears.

"I'm sorry Roger." she said putting her hand on his arm.

"It's OK. I'm fine. Really. Me and Collins take care of each other and then Mark moved in, so I'm getting through it." he said wiping his eyes before getting up and pouring them coffee.

"Do you still love her?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah. She's my wife. I'll always love her, but apparently she didn't love me. At least not enough to stick around." he said starting to drink his coffee black.

"I'm sure that's not true. Maybe she just needed time to clear her head. Did you call her mother? Her friends?" she asked looking up at him.

"I called everyone, but no one knows where she is. She said she would call me when she got settled to let me know she was OK, but I'm still waiting." he said leaning on the counter.

"Roger, you can't give up on her. That's an incredible trauma, losing your child like that." she said looking up at him.

"I know, but she's been gone over a year. If she was gonna come back, don't you think she would have already?" he asked looking away from her.

"Maybe. I'm sorry to bring this up Roger. I didn't mean to upset you." she said getting up going to him.

"It's OK. I'm sorry I left those pictures out. I've been trying to put them away for a while now." he said looking down at her.

"It's OK Roger. Take whatever time you need. I'm still here." she said leaning up to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and held her tighter.

"I dont need more time April. I'm here with you." he smiled as he kissed her more passionately. He picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her back into the bedroom where they made love again.

* * *

"Roger, come here a minute. I have something I want to show you.." April smiled looking up at Roger taking his hand as he stepped off of the stage.

"Where are we going April?" he asked smiling down at her as she opened the door that led to the alley.

"I have something for you." she smiled taking out a baggie filled with white powder.

"What is this? Blow?" he asked looking down at her.

"Nope, better. It's smack. Heroin." she smiled looking up at him.

"Heroin? Where did you get heroin?" he asked looking down at her.

"I have my ways. Do you want to try it?" she asked smiling at him.

"I don't know. What will it do?" he asked looking down at her.

"It'll numb your pain. You'll forget all about Brenda, your son. Everything. It'll make you feel good." she smiled looking up at him.

"Everything?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yep, everything." she smiled looking up at him. As he looked down at her, he thought about it. He never stopped thinking about Brenda and their son. He figured why not? If it would make him forget about Brenda leaving him, her losing their baby, everything that was hurting him he was willing to try it. As they sat on the concrete wall, the rain coming down around them, she began to cook up the heroin. When it was done she tied something around her bicep and showed Roger how to insert the needle into his veins. As she injected herself, he noticed how relaxed and carefree she looked. He wanted to feel that. For one moment, he didn't want to think about Brenda or their son. He wanted to forget about the hole he had inside of him. He took the needle and injected himself the way he had seen April do it moments before. When he was done, he sat back and felt a weight being lifted off of him.

A/N: This is the end of Endless Summer Nights. Everyone pretty much knows what happened after that, so I didn't see the point in recapping everything. The sequel will be post Rent. Look out for it. Thanks for reading and reviewing this one. I'm glad you all like it.

Renthead621


End file.
